Holidays Fics
by Nami-la-folle
Summary: Certaines fêtes que l'on croyaient oubliées ne le sont pas pour tous...Ban s'imaginait pas que ces vieux trucs de grand mère puisent êtres aussi interessant . Lemon, GinjixBan. 1.Lupercalia,2.Oeastre
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers : rien, mais alors rien du tout !

**Auteur ****:Sanjuno Shouri Niko **

Traduction : Nami-chan

Note : Lemon, GinjixBan, ouais uke Ban !

**Lupercalia**

Midô Ban avait de bonne raisons pratiques d'utilisé le Honky Tonk comme son adresse postale. Elle était stable quant les revenu de l'agence de récupération des Get Backers ne l'était pas. Cela était aussi un obstacle pour un ennemi qui chercherait à le traquer personnellement. C'était plus sûr et moins problématique que le bureau de poste.

D'un autre côté, cela procurait à Paul des munitions pour ces piques et il n'avait aucune intimité.

"Bon, va tu l'ouvrir ou va tu juste le regarder toute la journée ?" Paul fit un sourire en coin alors qu'il frottait le bar.

Fixant le plus vieil homme par dessus ses lunettes, Ban prit le paquet au papier marron que Paul avait poser sur le comptoir après que l'utilisateur du Jagan et son partenaire était entré dans le café. Natsumi et Ginji se penchèrent par dessus ses épaules pour regarder lorsqu'il ouvrit la boite. Une enveloppe complètement blanche se tenait au dessus d'une boule recouverte de tissu de taille moyenne, de l'encre noire formant son nom avec l'alphabet de l'ouest.

Ban renifla, reconnaissant l'écriture. C'était ce qu'il récoltait pour être rester au même endroit si longtemps. La lettre était en allemand, et lire sa langue natale alluma légèrement une étrange nostalgie. Ginji s'agita pendant que Ban lisait, et l'homme aux yeux bleus s'assura de le faire lentement, juste pour le rendre la pareille pour leur curiosité. Il parvint à passé la lettre en revu trois fois avant que e sourcil de Paul ne commence à tressauter.

Replaçant la lettre dans son enveloppe, il la rangea dans la poche de sa veste avant de revenir dans la boite et de retirer le tissu. Ban se pausa pendant un moment avant de sortir le contenu de la boite. C'était un petit coffret aux allures archaïques fait d'un sombre bois laqué. Il était gravé avec des images de loups, enfants humains, chèvres et petits oiseau. De petites lignes rouges s'enroulait en motifs et nœuds. Il paraissait ancien, et cher. Ban releva un sourcil et secoua la boite, soulevant le couvercle pour jeter un œil à l'intérieur. Il grogna et secoua la tête, la reposant sur le comptoir pour que les autres puissent la voire. Natsumi traça l'une des lignes avec un doigts.

"C'est si joli, Ban-san ! De qui ça vient ? Qu'est ce que s'est ?"

Ban ne parvint pas à répondre, Paul et Ginji rejoignirent l'interrogatoire.

"Allé Ban-chan, ne soit pas méchant ! A quoi ça sert ? Que te l'a envoyé ?"

"Tu va rester assis là toute la journée ?"

"Ah, Ban-san, dit quelque chose ! C'est un cadeau ? Est ce que tu sait qui te l'a envoyé ?"

"Ouais, Ban-chan, que disait la lettre ?"

Ban prit une gorgée de son café, faisant une grimace quant il réalisa qu'il était froid. Ignorant toujours les question qui fusaient, Ban se leva et ramassa la boite, avec un sourire en coin pour accentué son geste.

"Il n'est pas encore temps pour moi de vous expliqué cela."

"Oohh, Ban-san !"

Ban fit un large sourire et remonta ses lunettes sur son nez, riant des visages déçus que Ginji et Natsumi tournèrent vers lui.

"Je vous le dirait demain, d'accord ? Ce sera prêt."

"Qu'est ce qui sera prêt ? Ban-chan ? Oi, Ban-chan, matte !"

Ginji se leva de son siège et couru par la porte après son partenaire.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Le chemin de retour vers le nouvel appartement du duo avait été remplit par le harcellement de Ginji et l'obstination de Ban à refuser d'expliquer quoi que ce soit à son partenaire en ce qui concerne la boite. Fermant la porte derrière lui à coup de pied, Ban balança ses clés et la boite sur la table basse avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain.

"Je vais prendre une douche, Ginji."

"D'accord, Ban-chan !"

Ginji entendit l'eau coulé dans la salle de bain quant il regarda le paquet que Ban avait laissé reposer sur la petite table dans le salon. Ça le rendait fou de ne rien savoir sur qui avait envoyé ce coffret à Ban où à quoi servait il.

Soufflant, Ginji regarda leur chez eux. Ce n'était pas grand chose, mais c'était entièrement payé jusqu'à l'année prochaine. C'était un petit appartement, mais il y avait assez de place pour un lit et un sofa, avec la cuisinière contre un mur et la salle de bain calée dans un coin. Lui et Ban étaient parvenu à le trouver après leur dernier travail et si étaient installé il y a quelques jours. Une des meilleures chose sur cet appartement, du point de vu de Ginji, c'était qu'il était venu complétement meublé. Bien qu'il n'y eu qu'un seul lit, bien que ce lit ne soit en fait rien de plus que deux futon dans une boite, ça ne le dérangeait pas. Ginji aimait être proche de Ban quant il dormait.

S'allongeant sur le canapé, Ginji souri rêveusement en regardant le plafond, se rappelant combien Ban était bien dans ses bras la nuit. Parfois Ban faisait des cauchemars, et pendants ces nuits là il s'accrochait à Ginji en retour. Le blond se sentit coupable d'apprécier les résultats de la douleur de son ami mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'enrouler ses bras autour de Ban dès qu'il le pouvait.

Ginji soupira, roulant sur son côté. Son regard tomba immédiatement dur le coffret posé innocemment sur la table basse. Se mettant en position assise, Ginji prit le coffret, examinant les intrigantes gravures en détail. La boite en bois était une véritable œuvre. Ginji ne savait pas grand chose sur l'art, pas comme Ban, mais il pouvait dire que le coffret n'était pas qu'une simple babiole

S'abandonnant à sa curiosité Ginji souleva le couvercle pour regardé à l'intérieur, notant sans vraiment y prêter attention le son de la douche qui s'arrêtait dans le fond.

Une lumière explosa depuis le dessous du couvercle à moitié ouvert, percutant la poitrine de Ginji et l'envoyant s'écraser au sol. Étourdit, Ginji regardait maintenant les étoiles qui décorait le plafond, il entendit la boite atterrir avec un pouf sur le tapis à côté de lui.

"La douche est libre si tu la veut, Ginji."

La serviette toujours drapé sur sa tête alors qu'il séchait ses cheveux, Ban ne remarqua pas tout de suite la position de Ginji.

"Ginji ?"

Ban retira la serviette de sa tête, cligna des yeux à la vue de son partenaire étalé sur le sol devant le canapé. La table basse avait été renversée et l'un des coussin du canapé était à côté du pied de Ginji.

"Qu'est ce que tu fout par terre ?"

Ne portant toujours rien de plus que ses serviettes et un peut d'eau s'évaporant rapidement, Ban s'avança vers l'endroit ou reposait Ginji, donnant un coup de pied dans le cousin au passage. Le coffret ouvert fut éjecté avec le cousin qui le cachait à la vu, son intérieur vide brillant dans une joyeuse menace. Les yeux de Ban se bloquèrent sur la lumière.

"Oh, merde."

Un peut comme ce qui c'était passé pour Ginji, la lumière tapa contre la poitrine de Ban, l'envoyant sur le sol. La seule différence fut que le corps de son partenaire amorti sa chute.

"Ouf!"

"Ah!"

Ban formula d'épouvantables jurons dans la courbe de l'épaule de Ginji en même temps qu'il essayait de faire que ses membres obéissent à ses commandes. Parvenant finalement à s'assoir Ban remarqua certaines choses.

Une : il était à cheval sur Ginji. Deux : il était à cheval sur Ginji, ne portant uniquement qu'une serviette usée jusqu'à la corde. Trois : Il était à cheval sur Ginji, ne portant uniquement qu'une serviette usée jusqu'à la corde et il y avait une paire de mains sur ses hanches.

Ce ne pouvait pas être ses propres mains, parce que Ban pouvait voir que ses mains étaient sur la poitrine de Ginji.

Les mains qui n'étaient pas celles de Ban glissèrent le long de ses hanches, un peut plus bas sur ses cuises, puis sous la serviette. Ban cligna des yeux. Quatre : il y avait des main sur ses fesses.

"Ginji, tu es entrain de me peloter ?"

Ginji fit son sourire ensoleillé, s'efforçant de paraître innocent et inoffensif au possible sans se transformer en chibi. Ban avait une peau si douce. C'était vraiment agréable sous les paumes de Ginji.

"Peut être ? Parce que si t u n'aime pas, la réponse est non et mes mains on juste glissées."

Ban lui lança un regard furieux, mais il se mordit la lèvre lorsque les mains de Ginji bougèrent à nouveau, ses pouces caressant la peau fine couvrant ses os iliaques. Les yeux bleus du maitre du Jagan s'agrandirent quant le sourire doux de son irrésistible partenaire se fit sournois et qu'il ronronna pratiquement sa phrase suivante, ses mains caressant toujours la peau nue de Ban.

"Mais si tu _aime _alors oui, Ban-chan, Je _suis _entrain de te peloter."

"Ginji !"

Son ton était scandalisé, mais Ginji ne manqua pas la joie réprimée dans les tremblements des lèvres de Ban et prit cela comme un encouragement.

"Qu'est ce qui peut te faire croire que je suis ouvert à ce genre d'avances ?"

"Ça."

Ginji relava une main et déposa un doigt sur la peau au dessus du cœur de Ban. Baissant son regard, Ban vit de petites lignes légèrement rougeoyantes qui formaient le nom de Ginji. Momentanément perplexe, Ban fit une grimace en remarquant enfin le coffret ouvert et qui ne brillait plus.

_Ah, alors c'est ça. Jolie coup, mémé. Tu m'a eu...mais ça ne veut pas dire que j'ai envie d'entré dans ton jeu._

Ban grogna et chassa la main de Ginji.

"Arrête ça."

Imperturbable, Ginji replaça sa main sous la serviette de Ban. Une serviette dont l'existence devenait de plus en plus précaire alors que Ginji la regardait de façon spéculative. Frissonnant en réponse à la chaleur dans les yeux de Ginji, Ban s'agita, essayant de s'extraire de la prise de Ginji. N'abandonnant pas une miette, Ginji s'assit et passa un bras autour de la taille de Ban. Leur nouvelle position envoya Ban directement sur les genoux de Ginji, là ou il était capable de sentir la preuve de combien Ginji appréciait les choses à travers le tissu de son short.

"Allé, Ginji, laisse moi pa-aah !"

_Comment fait il...quant à t-il...avec ses lèvres et sa langue et gah...ses dents !_

Il ronronna joyeusement quant les doigts de Ban agrippèrent ses épaules, indiffèrent aux dangers qu'ils représentaient. Ban pouvait Snake Biter sa tête de ses épaules et Ginji mourrait heureux maintenant qu'il savait finalement quel goût avait la peau du brun. Avec le gémissement surprit de Ban emplissant ses oreilles, une fois de plus Ginji traina sa langue sur les lignes rougeoyantes qui formaient son nom.

"Mmm."

Retirant à contre cœur sa bouche du torse de Ban, Ginji observa son meilleur ami, rencontrant les dangereux yeux bleus sans une once de crainte. Rougissant, dépourvu de ses éternelles lunettes et le souffle haletant, Ban était plus beau à cet instant que tout les autres où Ginji l'avait vu. Réalisant que Ginji s'était arrêté, Ban cilla des yeux, les paupières cachant et révélant le plus brillant bleu que Ginji n'avait jamais vu. Perdant son souffle, le cœur de Ginji fit un bon dans sa poitrine.

"De si beau yeux..."

clignant des yeux une fois de plus, une de ses mains s'envola vers son visage quant il réalisa qu'il ne portait pas ses lunettes, Ban détourna le regard.

"Ne dit pas ça. Comment peut tu dire cela ?" la voix de Ban se cassa, montrant toute émotions dans les mots habituellement révélateur.

_/"Cet enfant n'est pas le mien ! C'est un démon !"/_

Yeux maudis. Yeux du démon. Yeux Jagan. Yeux de serpent.

"Parce que tu l'es, Ban-chan. Tu es toujours beau pour moi. Ban-chan. Mon Ban-chan."

Les mains de chaque côté du visage de Ban, Ginji poussa son partenaire à le regarder. L'empereur de la foudre rencontre les yeux du maître du Jagan bravement. Ginji n'avait jamais été hésitant face aux yeux de Ban, les regardant avec confiance à chaque fois qu'il en avait l'opportunité. Déployant ouvertement sa confiance infini, incontestable su le fait que Ban ne lui ferait jamais de mal. Les yeux de Ban s'agrandirent devant quelque chose qu'il vit dans le regard sérieux de Ginji, les masques tombèrent complétement des deux côtés, et Ban, bien que très légèrement, rougis.

"Kawaii!"

"Oi! Je ne suis pas 'mignon'!"

Tentant désespérément de combattre le feu qui teintait ses pommettes en rose, Ban maudit le sang européen qui allégeait son teint et rendait son embarras si facile à voir. Ginji se contenta de rire et retenu Ban plus fort alors que celui ci gesticulait. Se rappelant soudainement de ses intentions, Ginji reluqua son partenaire presque nu. Se rendant compte de l'expression de Ginji, le visage de Ban se colora d'autant plus qu'il tentait désespérément de réclamé sa dignité.

"Ginji, je t'interdit-hii !"

Longtemps encore, Ban niera avoir grincé comme une fille quant Ginji avait soudainement retiré sa serviette. De son côté, Ginji souri simplement, et hocha la tête, commençant à planifié d'autre moyens pour pousser Ban à faire plus d'adorables sons.

"Oi ! Qu'est ce que tu-ah ! Ginji !"

"Hmm."

_Il est si sensible. C'est comme si Ban-chan n'avait jamais fait ça avant._

Ses sourcils se ridant, Ginji mordilla la clavicule de Ban tout en repassant cette pensée dans sa tête. C'était une pensée pertinente. Ban ne faisait pas confiance à beaucoup de personnes, et il n'était pas amateur de relations occasionnelles. Avec Ban, c'était tout ou rien. Ginji bougea ses mains de manière à pouvoir saisir la courbe des fesses de Ban lorsqu'il glissa sa bouche pour suçoter un téton, le sentant se durcir sous sa langue.

"Nn...haa!"

Ginji frotta son nez dans la courbe de l'épaule de Ban, appréciant les halètements et les tortillements mais ayant besoin d'une réponse à ses suspicions.

"Ban-chan ? A tu déjà fait ça avant ?"

Il fallu un moment pour que le cerveau hormone-happy de Ban n'enregistre la question, mais une fois que ce fus fait il ne pouvait que fixé son partenaire avec incrédulité

"Tu a attendu jusqu'à maintenant pour me demander ça ? Ginji !"

"Mais, demo, Ban-chan ! J'ai besoin de savoir !"

L'expression extrêmement sérieuse qu'afficha Ginji toucha Ban, ses yeux concerné grands ouverts et sa bouche obstinément close. Semblant embarrassé, Ban remua, se renfrogna et essaya de regardé à tout sauf Ginji.

"Non, je n'ai jamais exactement fait _ça_ avant. Et je ne voit pas en quoi ça importe là ou on en est."

"Je voulais juste que tu sache que l'on peut s'arrêter n'importe quant, Ban-chan ! Nous n'avons pas à la faire si tu ne te sent pas prêt !"

Et Ginji portait ce maudit visage "fait moi confiance". Celui qui faisait que les gens du Mugenjô l'appelait Empereur et qui laissait Ban le regarder combattre monstres et lunatiques sans s'inquiéter du résultat. Se regard d'inquiétude qui te faisait savoir que Ginji ne laisserait rien te faire du mal, peut importe ce qui ce passait. Cet instant se cristallisa, et Ban se radoucie, sa contrariété s'envola au loin.

"Idiot."

"Mrmph ?"

Ban embrassait comme il faisait tout, avec talent, avec précision, et avec un grand renfort d'enthousiasme. Quant le baisser cessa, les deux semblèrent hébétés. Tout sourire, Ginji passa ses mains sur la peau de Ban.

"Donc, on ne s'arrête pas ?"

"A quoi pense tu, idiot?"

"OK alors !"

"Wah ! Ginji !"

Gardant une prise ferme sur Ban avec un bras, Ginji se redressa sur ses pieds en utilisant l'autre, il souri lorsque Ban agrippa ses épaules. Fixant son partenaire avec un regard plein de menaces, Ban passa ses jambes autour de la taille de Ginji quant il réalisa que ses pieds ne pouvaient plus toucher le sol.

"_Maudit soit il pour être plus grand que moi. Même si c'est juste un petit peut !_"

"Pause moi par terre !"

"Mais je n'ai pas envi, Ban-chan."

Ronronnant, Ginji resserra sa prise et porta Ban jusqu'au lit. Étendant Ban sur les draps, Ginji se retrouva entrainé dans un autre baiser.

"Mmm."

"C'est mieux, pas vrai Ban-chan ? Tu ne doit pas perdre ta virginité sur le sol."

Le visage de Ban se figea, devenant abruptement rouge, et il cria indigné, frappant Ginji sur la tête

"Qui a dit que j'étais vierge stupide anguille ! ?"

"Mais ! Mais tu n'a pas beaucoup d'expérience, ne Ban-chan ?"

"Je n'ai toujours pas dit-Ginji ! Pourrait tu me laissé finir ma phrase avant de faire un truc comme ça !"

"Hein ? Ça ? Ça ne te gêne pas, non, Ban-chan ?"

"Gêne ?!"

Ginji fit un sourire impertinent tout en caressant les fesses et les cuisses de Ban. Il embrassa à nouveau Ban pour prévenir toute autre plainte outragées, frottant son corps entier contre celui calé sous le sien. Ban haleta quant leur hanche se rencontrèrent, son érection pressant contre la bosse dans le short de Ginji. Les gémissements que laissa échapper le détenteur du Jagan quant ses tétons accrochèrent contre le t-shirt de Ginji furent étouffé par la bouche de l'autre. Trop prit à apprécier les plaintes et gémissements qu'il tirait de son partenaire, Ginji se retrouva surprit quant Ban planta une main au milieu de sa figure et le repoussa.

"Attend."

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a, Ban-chan ? Tu veut qu'on arrête ?"

Ban était haletant, délicieusement rougis, mais maintenant il regardait Ginji comme si le blond était devenu fou.

"Non, je ne veut pas qu'on arrête ! Je veut savoir pourquoi je suis le seul à être nu !"

"Hein ?"

"Tu ne reviendra pas dans ce lit tant que tu n'aura pas retiré tes vêtements."

"Mais..."

"A Poil !"

"D'accord ! D'accord !"

Jappant, Ginji se leva du lit quant Ban releva un regard incendiaire sur lui et fit craqué l'une de ses mains de façon menaçante. Regardant alors que Ginji passa son t-shirt par dessus sa tête l'expression de Ban se fit plus luxurieuse. Attrapant le regard de Ban, Ginji souri et étendit ses bras plus haut avant de laissé tombé le tissu au sol. Se relevant sur ses coude, Ban observa avec gourmandise au moment où Ginji retira short et caleçon.

"Voilà qui est mieux. Revient par ici."

"Rien qu'une minute, Ban-chan. J'ai besoin de trouver quelque chose."

"Ginji ! Veut tu bien...laisse tomber, prend ton temps."

Ricanant en se penchant pour fouiller dans le tiroir qu'il venait d'ouvrir, Ginji fit semblant de ne pas sentir les yeux de Ban sur son postérieur dénudé. Localisant finalement ce qu'il cherchait, Ginji attrapa le petit tube et s'en retourna vers le lit. Son visage était toujours rougi, mais les yeux de Ban étaient affamé, et quant il lui fit signe de venir avec un doigts Ginji obéi rapidement. Rampant au dessus de Ban, Ginji posa le tube sur le lit à côté d'eux dans le but que ses mains retrouve la peau de Ban

_De la peau, toute cette peau. Chaude peau._

"Mmm. C'est mieux."

Le souffle cours alors que leurs corps entraient en contact, Ban ramena Ginji plus prêt, il gémis quant leurs érections frottèrent l'une contre l'autre, la sensation le poussa à se tortillé pour essayé d'obtenir plus de friction. Passant joyeusement ses mains sut toute les parties de Ban qu'il pouvait atteindre, Ginji employa tout ses efforts pour faire du bien à Ban. Il se douta que cela devait être effectif, vu la façon désespéré avec laquelle Ban l'avait attiré pour un autre profond baiser sans aucune autre forme de procès.

"Si tu as l'intention d'aller plus loin, tu ferait mieux de t'y mettre, Ginji."

Ban murmura chaleureusement dans l'oreille de son partenaire, le bout de ses doigts traçant des dessins enflammés sur la peau du dos de Ginji. Frissonnant, Ginji enfoui son visage dans la courbe de l'épaule de Ban, il remonta sa bouche le long de la ligne du cou de son amant.

"Tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veut, Ban-chan ? On est pas obligé."

"Ginji."

Le blond se sentait puissant, de mortelles mains encadrèrent son visage, et pour la première fois de la soirée Ban fut celui qui établit le contact visuel entre eux. Le visage de son partenaire était sérieux, mais ses yeux était doux, aimant, et quant Ban souri Ginji sut que c'était juste pour lui. Seul Ginji avait eu le droit de voir ce côté du maître du Jagan. Pour les autres, Ban pouvait être gentil, de sa façon à lui, mais Ginji était le seul à être autorisé à voir la douceur du cœur sans protection de Ban.

"Ginji, tout va bien. Je peut te faire confiance, non ? Tu ne me fera pas de mal."

Le souffle de Ginji se perdit et les battements de son cœur redoublèrent dans sa poitrine. Cela n'aurait pas du le surprendre, et –_ Ce n'est pas surprenant, pas du tout. Je savait déjà que Ban avait confiance en moi, mais...l'entre le __**dire**_" – Ginji grogna, le son se tira de quelque part profondément en lui alors que tout les fantômes de doutes qui hantaient occasionnellement son cœur furent exorcisé pour toujours. Ban lui faisait confiance, avait confiance en les actes de Ginji, avec tout, et Ginji ne put rien faire de moins que de retourner son émotion avec une intensité égale.

"D'accord, hum, ce serait plus simple si tu te retournait sur ton ventre..." la voix de Ginji avait une pointe d'interrogation, mais Ban se contenta de le regardé pendant un moment avant de lui sourire.

"C'est à toi Ginji." dit Ban, il se retourna lentement dans les bras de Ginji jusqu'à ce que son dos soit en contact directe avec le torse du blond. Ginji ne put retenir le gémissement qui s'échappa de sa poitrine, retraçant le cou de Ban, il apprécia les vibration faite par le gloussement suffisant de son partenaire contre ses lèvres.

Se retirant, n'ayant pas vraiment envie de rompre le contact de leur peaux, Ginji enduisit ses doigts. Ban l'observa par dessus son épaule, le bleu de ses yeux brillant indécemment même dans l'obscurité grandissante de leur chambre. Utilisant sa main propre pour écarter les fesses de Ban, Ginji passa un doigt le long du sillon de Ban massant autour de son intimité.

"Prêt Ban-chan ?"

Ban soupira un peu, un heureux et impatient bruit, il écarta d'avantage ses jambes, s'ouvrant aux explorations de Ginji.

"Fait juste ce que tu as à faire, Ginji."

Ginji essaya de déglutir mais sa gorge était devenu trop sèche, alors il déposa un baiser aux creux des reins de Ban, incapable de regarder quant son doigt plongea dans le corps du brun.

"D'accord."

"Nng." Un doigt devint deux, les deux commençant déjà à respirer lourdement alors que Ban était préparé, le faible murmure des geste d'affection de Ginji était la bande sonore de leurs activités. En peut de temps Ginji avait déjà trois doigts en Ban, l'homme brun avait perdu toute la réticence qu'il avait put nourrir depuis le début de leur rencontre amoureuse.

"Tout va bien Ban-chan ?" Ginji se mordit la lèvre pour se retenir tout en regardant le dos de Ban se fléchir, chaque muscles défini alors que son dos s'arquait entres les doigts de Ginji.

"Ginji si tu me redemande ça une. Fois. De plus !" haleta Ban en sentant les doigts de Ginji recommencé à_ bouger_, juste contre ce _point._

"Tu es prêt, Ban ?" demanda Ginji, inquiet et un petit peu espiègle, il retira ses doigt, il ne pu voir les yeux de Ban flasher.

"Oh, ça y est !" rugit Ban en se retournant, attrapant Ginji par les épaules.

"Hein ? Wah !"

le monde de Ginji se mit à tourner, il percuta le matelas avec un solide bruit sourd. Ginji fixa son partenaire qui était perché sur ses hanches et semblait déterminé. Si ce n'était pas le rouge sur ses joues et l'éclat de désir dans ses yeux, Ginji aurait put confondre l'expression de Ban avec celle qu'il prenait au combat. Les yeux bleus du détenteur du Jagan passa en revu son partenaire, sa langue pointa son bout pour humidifier ses lèvres lorsqu'il qu'il regarda dans les yeux de Ginji et qu'il souri.

Il y eu un petit pop et puis Ban attaqua, un bruit étranglé s'échappa des dents serrées de Ginji alors qu'il recevait l'habile prise sur son membre.

"Hmm, comme ça ?" ronronna Ban, ses yeux scintillants dans la faible lumière des lampadaire passant à travers la fenêtre. N'attendant pas la réponse de Ginji, Ban fit un mouvement de pompe, étalant une généreuse couche de lubrifiant sur la longueur de Ginji. Gardant un œil sur son prix Ban s'avança et s'éleva sur les genoux. Sentant le mouvement de Ban, Ginji ouvrit les yeux juste à temps pour voir son partenaire redescendre.

"Nnh !" haleta Ban, sa tête tombante alors qu'il descendait lentement le long de Ginji.

"B-Ban-chan !" la voix de Ginji n'était pas tout à fait un pleurnichement quant il fut enveloppé par la prise serré du corps de son partenaire pour la première fois."Donne..." Ginji dut déglutir, éclaircissant suffisamment sa gorge pour que les mots puissent passés, "Donne toi une minute. Tu as besoin de temps pour...haa-t'y habitué."

"Mmn."Ban semblait suprêmement content de lui, ses cuises s'étendirent pour emprisonner la taille de Ginji. Le maître de Jagan ondula des hanches pour prendre Ginji tout le reste du chemin et il souri entre les pointes de ce qui n'était pas tout à fait de la douleur quant Ginji poussa un grognement d'excitation surprit par le mouvement. "Peut importe ce que tu dit, Ginji."

Quelque chose en Ginji claqua devant le rire caché dans les yeux de Ban quant son partenaire le regarda, et ses yeux brillèrent de l'or. Attrapant les hanches de Ban, Ginji releva un peut son partenaire et s'enfonça à nouveau, trouvant satisfaction dans la façon dont les yeux de Ban s'agrandirent et se firent choqué par l'action soudaine.

"Ah !" la tête de Ban retomba, forçant ses mains sur le torse de Ginji quant il bougea en adéquation avec les mouvements de son partenaire, guidé par les mains de Ginji. "Ginji, nngh !" toute paroles cohérentes désertèrent les deux lorsque Ginji frappa cette chose en Ban qui allumait des feux d'artifices dans ses nerfs et les muscles de Ban se rétrécirent autour de Ginji en réponse.

Ils se perdirent tout deux dans la force que quelque chose aussi vieux que le temps, plus vieux que les paroles. C'était aussi simple que la vérité, aussi simple que la signification du 'S'. S'était sombre et riche et doux et plus qu'un petit peut fou. S'était un dialogue dramatique porté dans le langage silencieux de la chair, s'était une sérénade mutuelle chanté avec des signes, des gémissement et des noms soupirés. S'était réclamer et être réclamer, s'était un toi-et-moi devenant nous-ensembles.

Ça dura une éternité et s'arrêta en un instant.

Les paupières de Ban papillonnèrent, brisant le regard qu'il partageai avec Ginji au moment ou une tension familière s'enroulait profondément dans ses entrailles. Le récupérateur aux yeux bleu chercha son souffle, la sensation bien meilleur que jamais dans les moment ou il c'était lui même donné du plaisir. Son corps entier semblait en feu, paraissait tendu, comme si la plus infime chose pourrait le briser en deux. Le membre palpitant en lui était le centre de toute ses attentions, l'amenant plus haut, plus proche de l'apogée.

Le souffle de Ban s'arrêta, capturé, retenu – Ginji fit sorti, puis rentra, même alors que Ban faisait le mouvement inverse- et la tension éclata, emplissant Ban de plaisir alors que des flammes se répandait en lui, s'échappant de lui avec un cri court. Cela le laissa a demi évanoui au dessus de son partenaire, vidé, il clignait des yeux pour éloigné les étoiles qui dansaient devant ses yeux.

"Ban-chan?" la voix de Ginji était tendu et fatigué.

"Mmm." Ban ouvrit ses yeux langoureusement, se sentant assouvi, serein et plus qu'un peut moite.

Les hanches de Ginji faisaient des petits mouvements, le blond toujours dur et toujours en lui. Ban soupira doucement, réalisant que seule la galanterie innée de Ginji le retenait de finir par respect pour Ban.

"D'acc Ginji." murmura Ban, bougeant un peut pour trouvé un meilleur angle pour Ginji qui n'impliquait pas trop d'efforts de sa part. "Vs'y."

Ginji sembla pendant un moment vouloir protester, mais Ban désamorça toute autre considération déplacer avec un pressions de ses muscles internes autour de l'érection de Ginji. Ginji était une gentille, généreuse, prévenante âme, avec toutes les meilleurs intentions du monde. Mais il était aussi un homme qui était enfoncé jusqu'à la garde dans le corps chaud et ouvert de son partenaire et il était j_usteàça_ de venir.

Un frisson dans tout le corps secoua Ginji des pieds au orteils et il allongea Ban sur le dos avec précautions. Ban tourna ses yeux vers lui, toujours dans cet endroit chaud et flou qui le laissait avec un sentiment général de contentement pour ce monde, ou du moins la portion qui contenait Ginji.

"Dessolé Ban-chan." murmura Ginji en recommençant ses mouvements, se voix et ses mouvements désespérés et demandeur. Ban soupira un peut et roula des yeux, il accrocha une jambe à la hanche de Ginji. La sensation de Ginji en lui était toujours agréable, mais semblait comme quelque chose qui allais dépasser les limite très bientôt. Observant le visage de on partenaire à travers ses yeux mi-clos, Ban attendit une minute, appréciant simplement la sensation. Puis il plongea à nouveau, serrant fortement ses muscles autour du membre de Ginji au moment ou lui même s'enfonçait.

Ginji exprima un cri brusque et surprit, ses hanches bougeant durement bien qu'il n'y ait aucun moyen pour lui d'être plus profondément en Ban. La vague chaude en lui fit haleter Ban, la sensation faisait ressortir les dernière traces d'excitation, bien qu'il n'y pas moyen pour qu'il y se relève de si tôt.

Ginji s'appuya sur ses avants bras, - toujours trop gentleman pour reposé tout le poids de son corps sur Ban,- son visage enfoncé dans l'ombre du cou de Ban, il essayait de reprendre son souffle.

"Ce n'était pas juste, Ban-chan." bredouilla sèchement Ginji alors qu'il essayait de rassembler l'énergie pour bouger.

"Mmhmm." répondit Ban indistinctement, fatigué, en sueur agréablement endolorie. Et se sentant de toute façon très heureux d'avoir eu ça, même dans cette situation.

Ginji souffla un petit rire, devinant exactement les pensées de son partenaire. Il releva la tête, offrant un sourire amoureux à Ban. Les yeux de l'autre récupérateur n'étaient plus que de minces éclats de bleu derrière de sombre cils, mais cela n'éloignait pas la sensation générale de bien être que projetait Ban. Ginji posa un baiser sur la joyeuse courbe de la lèvre de Ban et glissa hors du lit. Ban fronça un peut les sourcils lorsque Ginji quitta son corps, se sentant quelque peut vide, il frissonna lorsque l'air frai entra en contact avec sa peau humide.

Mais rapidement Ginji était de retour avec une serviette chaude et humide et le nettoyait des restes de leur passion dépensée. Ban fit un petit soupire, se mouvant avec réticence quant les draps salis furent envoyés à travers la pièce. Ils s'insinuèrent sous les couvertures tout les deux et de nouveau draps furent prit de la pile à côté du mur. Ginji attira Ban contre son torse, pour une fois, il n'attendit pas que Ban soit endormi pour partagé sa chaleur corporelle avec son frileux partenaire. Ban grommela légèrement mais ne lutta pas, il se contenta de passer son bras autour de la tête de Ginji par habitude, et Ginji décida, avec un peut de joie égoïste, qu'il disposait maintenant d'un méthode infaillible pour détendre Ban.

Et la meilleur partie était que à la différence des cigarettes et de l'alcool, donné du sexe à son partenaire ne leur coutait _pas d'argent du tout !_

Ces heureuses pensées les conduisirent tout du long dans un sommeil calme et réparateur.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Alors ?"

Ban releva les yeux de la cigarette qu'il venait d'allumer alors que Natsumi le regardait avec de gros yeux impatient. Ban grogna, mais poussa tout de même la boite dans sa direction.

"Tient, prend en un."

"Prendre un quoi ?" demanda Hevn en se penchant par dessus l'épaule de Natsumi, regardant la boite ornée avec curiosité. À l'intérieur se trouvait plusieurs longueurs de rubans. Avant que le plus jeune ne puisse agir, Hevn chercha à l'intérieur et tira un nœud marron café. L'observant, elle fut surprise de voir un nom écrit au feutre sur un côté.

"Bien maintenant que tu en as prit un, tu est supposer l'épingler à ta manche." dit Ban, il semblait amusé en tendant un paquet d'épingles à nourrice.

"Ma manche ?" Hevn cilla, jetant un œil a son actuelle tenue. L'ensemble rouge et rose qu'elle portait lui était typique, il n'avait en fait pas réellement de manches, pour tout dire. Shido grommela dans sa boisson et Hevn réalisa quelle avait l'attention de presque toutes les personnes présente dans le Honky Tonk pour la faite de la Saint Valentin.

"Ou tout substitut acceptable." dit Ban plaisamment. Hevn le regarda suspicieusement. Ban n'était pas 'agréable' ou 'plaisant', mais il avait été les deux tout le long de la journée. Ban lui souri juste avec franchise. Hevn fit un pas de recul.

"Alors, à quoi servent ils Ban-san ?" demanda joyeusement Natsumi, cherchant avant de retirer un ruban bleu pale.

"C'est une veille tradition." dit Ban, bougeant un peut sur son siège pour que son bras touche le ruban bleu électrique accroché à la manche de Ginji, "On les utilisait habituellement pour faire des couples dans la Rome ancienne pendant le festival de Lupercale, et plus tard quelque chose s'y apparentant se faisait en Europe lors des célébrations de la Saint Valentin. Des jeunes sans attaches tiraient un ruban avec un nom dessus, l'accrochaient à leur manche, et passait le festival avec la personne du nom qu'ils avaient tiré."

"Comme c'est romantique !" couina Natsumi, accrochant joyeusement le ruban à la manche de son uniforme.

"Oui, de nombreux couple crée pendant le festival de Lupercale duraient jusqu'à la fin de la vie d'un des membres du couple. Ces couples étaient souvent reconnu comme bénis des dieux." Clayman fit un sourire alors qu'elle attrapait la boite, la tenant à la lumière alors qu'elle l'admirait, "C'est de très belle facture, Midô-san. C'est très ancien, mais dans une excellente condition. Est ce un héritage familial ?"

"Nh. Quelque chose comme ça." Ban haussa les épaules sans vraiment y attaché d'importance, le ruban d'or à sa manche brillait doucement dans la lumière? Clayman se contenta de sourire à nouveau et chercha dans la boite sans regarder, elle attacha à sa manche le ruban lavande qu'elle en tira.

"Je savait pas que tu aimait la bonne aventure." dit Paul, cherchant par dessus le comptoir et attrapant un ruban jaune alors que Natsumi lui souriait.

"C'est vrai." dit Himiko, tirant un ruban pêche et le mettant une place.

"Je n'aime pas." répondit Ban, regardant avec amusement Natsumi sauter partout pour forcé les autres incitées à prendre un ruban,"Je trouve juste ce genre de truc hilarants.3

Ginji releva finalement la tête de sa nourriture gratuite pour regarder Ban, "Pourquoi c'est drôle, Ban-chan ?"

"Regarde. Leur réaction aux noms écrit n'aurons pas de prix. Je veut voir la tronche du dresseur de singe." ce commentaire poussa Hevn à regardé Ban avec méfiance. C'était comme si il savait déjà quels noms seraient tirés.

Rétrospectivement, la réaction de Shido était assez amusante. Il tira deux rubans, un rose pale et un rouge vibrant emmêlés ensembles. Shido lut les deux et tenta de les remettre, mais Natsumi commença à faire la mous et Ginji le convainquis qu'il devait accroché les deux noms à ses manches, parce que c'était pour cela qu'il les avait tirés. Shido était rouge et refusait de rencontré les yeux de quiconque, du moins jusqu'à ce que Ban ne commence à ricané. Mais Ban refusa de morde à l'hameçon même lorsque le Beast Master s'enragea, et il agita joyeusement sa main à Natsumi.

L'embarras de Shido s'estompa quant Kazuki tira lui aussi deux rubans, un gris argenté et un vert printemps emmêlés si durement ensembles que le tisseur abandonna finalement dans la tache de les détacher et les attacha tel quel à sa manche.

Ban souri encore et se fit confortable sur son siège pendant que Ginji et Natsumi courait partout forçant tout les gens du café à prendre un ruban. Il doutait bien évidement, excepté peut être Clayman et Himiko qui lui lançait de drôles de regards, que tous puise se rendre compte de la vrai magie contenu dans la boite.

Après tout, réfléchi Ban alors qu'il portait discrètement un toast au plafond avec son mug à café, si sa grand mère, sorcière qu'elle était, voulait essayer et se dédommagé en aidant Ban à coucher, qui était il pour refuser ?

Il était un connard arrogant, mais pas un idiot.

Et puis, c'était le meilleur amusement qu'il avait eu depuis des mois. Ban souri lorsque quatre autres parures de ruban emmêlés furent tirés les uns après les autres. Madoka prit un rouge et un vert forêt, rougissant furieusement et puis Emishi tira un rose et un vert. Jûbei un ivoire et un vert pale, pendant que Toshiki tira un ivoire et un gris ensuite.

Tout le monde sembla remarquer la répétition des couleurs maintenant et quelques regards intéressants furent échangés un peut partout. Ban ricana encore une fois dans son Mug de café.

Ouais, grand mère savait toujours comment fournir de bons divertissements.

OWARI


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimers : rien, mais alors rien du tout !

**Auteur ****:Sanjuno Shouri Niko **

Traduction : Nami-chan

Note : Lemon, GinjixBan.

Oeastre

Ban soupira, il passa ses doigt distraitement sur la lettre qui ce trouvait dans sa poche tout en regardant les réjouissances qui ce tenait lieux devant lui. Cette enveloppe d'apparence innocente avait fait son apparition plus tôt cette semaine. Pas d'adresse de retour, uniquement son nom couché sur le devant. Elle avait été apporté de façon anonyme au Honky Tonk.

Ginji et Paul lui avaient tout deux demander de quoi il s'agissait, mais il était rester silencieux. Ban les laissa penser que c'était...une facture ou quelque chose de la sorte. Il n'avait pas réellement menti, puisque il n'avait en fait rien dit, mais il n'avait rien fait non plus pour nier leur conclusions.

Avoir été invité à la maison de campagne de Madoka pour la fête de Pâques était un coup de chance. De la bonne chance ou de la mauvaise était la question que Ban se trouvait à ce poser.

La propriété était suffisamment proche de l'endroit ou il était supposer ce rendre cette nuit, mais il y avait plus qu'un peut de gens avec des capacités au dessus de la moyenne dans les environs proches. Tout de ce qui le connaisse et remarqueraient surement son absence.

Il avait espéré pouvoir s'éclipser pendant la fête, mais jusqu'ici il n'avait pas trouvé la moindre opportunités. Il ne voulait pas inquiéter Ginji. Si Ginji se retrouvait inquiété il ce pourrait qu'il parte à ça recherche, et la dernière chose que Midô Ban voulait c'était que son partenaire découvre exactement pourquoi l'utilisateur du Jagan avait filé.

C'était quelque chose qu'il souhaitait que cela reste séparer de sa vie de récupérateur. En dépit du récent tournant qu'avait prit ça relation avec Ginji quelques mois plutôt lors de Lupercale, Ban était toujours réticent à exposé son partenaire à l'autre vie qu'il était forcé de poursuivre. Sans mentionner que c'était quelque peut embarrassant.

Mais si il ne se dépêchait pas, il allait être en retard. Il eu un pic durant les activités des autres invités et Ban profita de leur distraction momentané pour s'échapper, sans se faire remarquer.

Du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait. C'était uniquement du au talents des observateurs et la préoccupations de Ban qu'il ne remarqua pas les personne qui l'avaient vue partir.

Oooooooo

Les yeux marrons de Ginji se rétrécirent alors qu'il voyait son ami disparaître par la porte. Ban avait été distrait depuis la venu de cette lettre. Plusieurs fois pendant la semaine, l'ancien leader des Volts avait vue son partenaire sortir la lettre et la relire encore et encore, si souvent qu'il avait certainement dû la mémoriser maintenant. Ginji n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que contenait le message, mais à la vu de la réaction de Ban, ce n'était pas quelque chose de bon.

Un bras décontracté passa par dessus son épaule et le tira de ses pensées. Shido se pencha et concentra son regard dans la direction qu'avait prise Ban.

"Qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez le serpent ?"

"Je ne sait pas, mais il à été bizarre toute la semaine. Je suis inquiet."

"Ben alors, pourquoi ne va tu pas voir ce qu'il prépare ?"

Tout deux ce tournèrent pour regarder Kazuki, qui se tenait soudainement de l'autre côté de Ginji. Ginji se renfrogna.

"Je ne sait pas Kazu-chan...Ban-chan pourrait ce mettre en colère si il découvre que nous l'avons suivi."

Shido fit un bruit sec.

"Qui ce préoccupe de ce que ce salaud pense ? Allons y !"

Le Beast Master esquiva la tentative pas très convaincu de Ginji de le retenir et prit le chemin que Ban venait juste d'emprunter.

"Ah ! Shido, matte !"

Kazuki sourit, poussant Ginji vers l'avant avec une main ferme entre les omoplates de l'empereur de la foudre.

"Mais Ginji-kun, et si Ban-kun avait des problèmes ? Ou a besoin de ton aide ? Nous ne nous montrerons que si Ban-kun ait besoin que nous l'aidions. Autrement nous le suivons juste pour s'assurer qu'il va bien, ne ?"

Ginji sembla douteux mais commença à s'avancer de sa propre volonté. Sa réticence était évidente uniquement parce qu'il s'inquiétait des réactions de son partenaire à être suivi.

"Bon...d'accord. Mais Ban-chan sera furieux si il le découvre."

"Et bien, nous avons juste à nous assurés qu'il ne le découvre pas !"

Ooooo

En prenant en considération comment allait être le reste de la nuit, ce ne devrait être une surprise pour personne qu'environ un quart d'heure après que les trois amis ne soient partis pour suivre Ban, Jûbei aille trouvé Madoka pour demander à propos de Kazuki.

"Madoka-san."

"Oh, Jûbei-san, comment allez vous ? Vous appréciez les festivités ?"

"Oui, merci de m'avoir invité Madoka-san. En revanche, j'ai craint que je n'arrive à trouvé Kazuki-san. Avez vous la moindre idée d'où il pourrait être ?"

Madoka fronça les sourcils.

"Non, je suis désolé Jûbei-san, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Mais, maintenant que vous le mentionnez, Shido à disparu depuis un moment lui aussi, et puis cela fait un certain temps que je n'ai rein entendu de Ginji-san ou de Ban-san."

"Ah."

Madoka se tourna, prenant Jûbei avec elle alors qu'elle s'éloignait du cœur de la fête.

"Mozart, peut tu trouvé Shido ?"

un joyeux jappement et une queue agitée répondirent à sa question.

"Bon garçon. Allons y."

Truffe au sol, le chien conduisis les deux aveugles en dehors de la fête.

Ooooo

"Ah, voici donc le retour du fils prodigue, hm ?"

Ban lança un regard noir à la sautillante femme hispanique qui l'accueilli au portail.

"La ferme, Maria."

Ignorant joyeusement la mise en garde sous-jacente dans le ton de sa voix et de son langage corporel, la veille sorcière prit le bras de Ban et commença à le trainer à travers la propriété densément boisé derrière le portail. Il n'y avait pas de route, uniquement un petit chemin poussiéreux passant entre les arbres.

"Tu n'a pas prit ta voiture ?"

"Les autres s'en serait rendu compte si elle n'était plus là. Particulièrement Ginji, et ça aurait encouragé ce crétin à venir me chercher, ce qui aurait amené le restes des idiots."

"Je vois...il ne faudrait pas que cela arrive n'est ce pas ?"

il y eu une étincelle dans les yeux de la femme plus âgée que Ban n'apprécia pas du tout.

"Qu'est ce que tu en sait, Maria-baba ?"

"Allons, allons tu es bien trop jeune pour être aussi bougon. Si tu ne voulait pas venir, pourquoi es tu là ?"

"Grand-mère."

"Oh ?"

"Elle m'a envoyé une lettre _sollicitant-" _Ban grogna le mot," -ma présence aux cérémonies de cette nuit. Si on s'en réfère à elle, cela fait longtemps que je suis habitué à dirigé les rassemblements cérémonieux."

"Merveilleux ! Les autres serons fou en apprenant que l'héritier sera présent."

"Je sait que tu a quelque chose à voir là dedans, sorcière !"

Maria continua de parler comme si elle n'avait rien entendu.

"...et les mères ! Elle seront simplement extatiques d'avoir leur bébé bénis par l'un des sang pur ! "

Ban soupira et tenta de retirer son bras de la prise de Maria.

"Je sait."

"Si morose !"

"Je te hait, j'espère que ta mort sera misérable."

"C'est gentil chéri. Allons t'habiller proprement, j'ai tout juste la chose parfaite que tu doit porté !"

Ils venaient juste de sortir des bois et maintenant ils passaient tout juste la porte vers la cour intérieur d'une gigantesque maison japonaise traditionnelle pouvant compté comme un petit palais.

"Bon sang Maria, tu sait que je déteste les dégrisements fantaisistes !"

"Oh tu aimera celui là ! Je te le promet !"

Ban se retrouva embarqué à l'intérieure par la veille femme d'apparence jeune. Pourtant, les grands yeux des gens qu'ils croisèrent réconfortèrent sa fierté battu. Apparemment Maria avait dit à quelqu'un, ou plutôt à plusieurs personnes, qui elle allait escorter.

C'était agréable d'être reconnu. En revanche, le mélange d'admiration et de peur dans les yeux qui ne se levèrent jamais jusqu'à son visage lui rappelèrent pourquoi il avait essayé de laissé cette vie derrière lui...pas comme si il le pouvait.

Ban soupira, résigné au fait qu'il pouvait uniquement prendre des vacances face à ses devoirs. Un jour il devrait prendre pleinement ses responsabilités, mais pas encore. Pour l'instant il se contenterait de dirigé d'occasionnelles célébrations. Il y aurait suffisamment de temps pour le reste plus tard...une vie entière.

"Oi, je peut avancé tout seul."

"Je sait chéri, mais tu es si mignon quant tu es frustré. N'est ce pas que ce mignon blondinet prend soin de toi ? "

Elle se mit à rire, gloussant joyeusement alors que Ban se retrouva rouge tomate et fit un bruit indigné.

"Maria !"

Ooooo

Ginji regarda les grandes et étranges portes gardant l'entrée de la forêt derrière. Les formes exacte moulé dans le métal étaient difficile à voire même avec la lumière faiblarde du début de soirée.

"Est tu sûre qu'il est allé par là, Shido ?"

"Ouais. Mes amis son tous allé par là, et je pistait son odeur moi aussi depuis le début.

Kazuki passa ses yeux sur les impressionnent murs aux pierres brutes qui s'étendait de chaque côté de l'imposant portail, se courbant à l'horizon, disparaissant dans la distance et donnant l'impression de contenir la forêt entière.

"N'y a t'il rien d'autre que tes amis t'ai dit ?"

"Ouais, il a rencontré une femme ici, elle a une drôle d'odeur"

Ginji fronça les sourcils, et pendant un instant, il eu une réminiscence de l'homme qui avait dirigé les Volts.

"Que veut tu dire pas 'drôle'."

Shido haussa les épaules, se redressant de la ou il s'était accroupi juste devant le portail.

"C'est difficile à expliquer. C'est comme si ce que je sent et ce que je devrait sentir étaient diffèrent."

Ginji savait que c'était le mieux qu'il puise obtenir de son ami. C'était difficile pour Shido de mettre des mots humains sur ses instincts animaux.

"Très bien, allons y."

Il entrèrent, surveillant les alentour pour d'éventuels pièges ou ennemis. Ginji se gratta l'arrière de la tête en formulant une question.

"Pourquoi Ban-chan marcherait tout ce chemin jusqu'ici."

Kazuki s'avança et marcha sur une racine.

"Qui sait ? Tu devrait peut être lui demander toi même quant nous le rattraperons. Je commence moi même à être piqué de curiosité. Pour ce que je sait de Ban-kun, ce n'est pas une attitude normale."

"Non, Ban-chan n'avait pas l'air d'avoir envi de venir et d'habitude il me dit ou il va si il ne veut pas que je le suive. Pourtant Ban-chan n'a rien dit à propos de ça, et ça ne lui ressemble vraiment pas. Il fait toujours un tas d'histoire sur les choses qui le dérange."

Kazuki paru amusé.

"J'avais remarqué."

Alors que les trois continuèrent plus loin dans la forêt, suivant la voix que le nez de Shido disait que Ban avait emprunté, le Beast Master se renfrogna durement. La nuque de Ginji eu un frisson, et il réalisa soudainement qu'ils c'étaient tous deux mis sur la défensive, comme par instinct.

"Qui as il Shido ?"

le Maryudo se contenta de secoué la tête et regarda autour d'eux avant de répondre calmement.

"Cet endroit...c'est vieux...ancien...sauvage. Les arbres ne sont pas cultivés, et les animaux ici sont libres..."

"Mais ?"

Incita Kazuki, semblant méfiant?

"Pourtant, l'endroit entier et muré. Je ne le comprend pas.

"Peut être..."

Kazuki hésita avant de finir sa formulation.

"Peut être les murs son ils là pour enfermé le reste du monde."

Ginji hocha la tête.

"Ouais, on dirait que c'est le reste du monde qui est enfermé. Pour l'éloigné de cet endroit."

Shido fit un léger sourire.

"Vous avez raison, c'est exactement comme ça que je le ressent."

"Merci, nous faisons de notre mieux."

Les trois furent tiré violemment de l'humeur légère qui c'était installé. Tournant pour se tenir dos à dos. Comme tout droit sortit d'un mauvais film, un cercle d'arme s'éleva à leur gorge. Ginji cligna des yeux. Leurs geôlier étaient habillé très étrangement.

Des tourbillons de couleurs peintes sur des visages et des figures déguisé. Leurs cheveux étaient retenus avec des coiffes décorées et tous portaient des robes intrigantes sur des pantalons à lacets. C'était un groupe mixte d'hommes et de femmes, mas tous avaient des robes sans manches ouvertes sur le devant. Détournant l'attention et les yeux avec la pensées que le tissu pourrait glisser de son équilibre précaire d'une minute à l'autre. La brise souleva des plumes et des ornements en coquillages, os et argent. Leurs pieds étaient nus.

La personne qui avait parler leur souri, ses dents blanches brillant entre ses lèvres peintes d'or. Ses cheveux blond brillaient sous un bandeau d'argent enroulé pour former des cornes de béliers sur ses tempes. Les plumes dans ses cheveux étaient d'un rouge doré. Des yeux orageux scintillèrent sauvagement depuis un visage félin, des rayures semblables à celles des tigres s'étendait de sous ses yeux et la base de ses cheveux. Son pantalon était noir, décoré par des dessin de flammes d'or et d'argent. La robe qu'elle portait était sangler à la taille avec une corde tresser, et se détachait en quatre parties quelques centimètres en dessous de la ceinture.

Le noir se mouva en rouge alors que ses yeux bougèrent pendant que la ligne de flammes se tournait sur le vêtement. Des anneaux de corde noire et des chaînes d'argent était serrés autour de sa gorge et descendait paresseusement sur sa poitrine pour dévoilé une petite collection d'amulettes et de pendentifs. Ses oreilles étaient percées en plusieurs endroits, et une pierre rouge façonnée brilla depuis son nombril. Ses bras étaient recouvert par deux gants coupés au doigts, faisant un nœud autour de ses indexes est étaient maintenues en place par un anneau d'agent sur ses biceps. Tout cela poursuivi par des rubans de tissu en rouge, noir et or courant depuis extérieure de se poignet jusqu'en haut de ses gants. Ses seins étaient retenu par ce qui semblait être un croisement entre une veste et une brassière fait d'un fin filet argenté. Le reste du groupe portait des costumes similaires avec des couleurs et des motifs diffèrent, bien que les homme ne portaient rien en dessous contrairement aux femmes qui avaient un morceau de support.

Shido fit un son étranglé et Ginji ouvrit grand la bouche. Kazuki fut le premier à prendre la parole, et même ainsi il sonna étrangement.

"Qui...Qui êtes vous ? Qu'est ce qui ce passe ?"

une nouvelle vois, elle souri et un faible rire raisonna dans le silence.

"C'est nous qui posons les questions, étranger. Ce sont vous trois qui êtes les intrus ici."

Ginji avait déjà prit la décision de ne pas ce battre. Il n'avait aucune idée de leur niveau ou de leurs aptitudes et il y avait des chances pour qu'ils soient conduits à l'endroit au ce trouvait Ban. De toute évidence, Kazuki et Shido en étaient arrivé à la même conclusion, parce qu'ils ne résistèrent pas quant leur bras furent pris. Un mouvement du bras de la femme souriante et ils furent attachés et fouillé. Quant aucune arme ne fus découverte on leur lança un regard appréciatif.

"Je ne sait pas pourquoi vous êtes venus ici, ou comment vous avez trouvé cet endroit, mais mon devoir et de protéger cet endroit. Par chance, ce n'est pas ma place de m'occuper de vous."

Ginji avait récupérer sa voix depuis.

"Qui alors ?"

un autre sourire de la femme qui était apparemment le chef et ils étaient mis en mouvement.

"Venez ! Je vais vous conduire à eux.'

Elle passa devant, ses longs cheveux se déplaçant suffisamment pour montrer une image d'un tigre à cornes de béliers qui décorait le dos de sa robe.

Il se retrouvèrent bien tôt dans une cours intérieur éclairé par des torches, rendus sans voix par le bâtiment imposant. Tout était décorer ou engraver d'une certaine façon, vignes enroulées et parterres de fleurs opulents rendant la structure faite par l'homme quelque peut...sauvage.

Un autre groupa armé arriva derrière eux, et un accueil crié fit se tourner la femme vêtu de flammes.

" Hey là Sirin ! On dirait que je ne suis pas le seul à ramener des prix à la maison cette nuit."

"Yo, Tanim. Qu'est ce que tu as là ?"

"Une pare d'humain aveugle, un homme, une fille et un chien. Je les ait trouvé y'a quelques minutes sur le chemin après le portail. Et toi ?

"Trois humain mâles à environ un quart d'heure d'ici."

l'homme secoua la tête et siffla doucement alors que l'un et l'autre tournaient des regard appréciateurs sur la prise de l'autre. Une agitation dans les rangs de leur hôtes in-invités les firent haussé les sourcils. Presque simultanément, ils firent signe à leur groupe, voulant tout de savoir comment les choses tourneraient.

Ooooo

Shido tourna la tête au son d'un aboiement familier.

_Mozart, si il est ici ça veut dire que..._

"Madoka !"

Ses sombres yeux sans vue s'agrandirent au à l'entendre de son nom.

"Shido-san ! Que ce passe t'il ?"

Shido jura et se retrouva soudainement aux côtés de Madoka, inconscient des expressions curieuse sur les visages des deux groupes de chasseurs.

"Madoka , que fait tu ici ? Comment ce fait il que tu soit si loin de la maison ?"

Elle rougi quant il la toucha avec son épaule pour lui montrer qu'il était là.

"Mozart nous as conduit ici Jûbei-san et moi quant je lui ait demander de te retrouver. J'étais inquiète parce que tu était parti sans prévenir et Jûbei-san voulais savoir ou était parti Kazuki-san. Je suis désolé de te causé des problèmes.

Shido grogna, remarquant Jûbei à côté de Kazuki et Ginji.

"Ve n'est rien. J'aurais du te dire que je partait. Ce maudit serpent, tout est de ça faute. Si il avait juste dit à Ginji ou il allait on ne serrait pas dans cette pagaille."

"Yare, yare, mes chers invités ! Il est temps d'y allé !'

la femme appeler Sirin souri à ses captif et commença à les faire avancer vers le bâtiment quant un glapissement heureux raisonna d'un côté. Un femme à la peau sombre avec un buste improbable sautilla de marches en marches et attrapa Ginji dans une étreinte suffocante.

"Ah ! J'en était sûre ! N'est tu pas la plus adorables des choses, suivre Ban tout le chemin jusqu'ici !"

Elle relâcha le blond haletant pour pincer ses joues. Ignorant savamment les regard que lui lançaient les autres prisonniers. Sirin fit un pas en avant, esquissant une petite courbette tout en souriant d'amusement.

"Noches-sama , j'en déduis que vous les attendiez ?"

Maria tourna et se jeta sur le capitaine.

"Oui en fait, Sirin-chan. Ce groupe est avec l'héritier."

C'était difficile à dire avec toute cette peinture, mais cela avait semblé comme si le visage félin avait palis.

"O-oh ?"

"Ne t'inquiète donc pas ma chère, tu n'auras pas d'ennuis. Il ne savait même pas qu'ils allaient venir."

"Mais toi oui."

"Bien évidement, qui pense tu que je suis ?"

Sirin ne répondit pas verbalement, mais elle souriait à l'autre femme alors qu'elle faisait une autre révérence. Maria se tourna à nouveau vers le confus groupe de cinq.

"Ne pleurez pas mes chéris, j'ai justement les choses que vous devriez porter !"

un instant plus tard, ils étaient détaché et entrainé le long d'une allée. Ginji cligna des yeux, confus.

"Maria-san ? Que ce passe t'il ? Pourquoi et tu la ? Où est Ban-chan ?"

Maria fit un sourire au blond.

"_Nous _allons vous trouvé des vêtements appropriés, _je _suis ici pour la fête et parce que c'est un de mes devoirs, et Ban Midô est occupé à préparer la cérémonie."

avant qu'aucun d'eux ne puissent pensée à demander 'quelle cérémonie' ils furent poussé dans une salle de bain. Déshabillé sans somation, lavé et séché, en dépit de leurs protestations. Shido avait le plus à dire, mais Sirin l'arrêta en le poussant sous l'eau, le tenant là jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus de bulles.

"Mais Madoka est toujours ici !"

"Elle est aveugle ! Ce n'est pas comme si elle pouvait mater ! Si ça te dérange tant que ça ferme donc les yeux !"

"Tu ne l'est pas !"

"Laisse tomber ! Tu n'a rien que je n'ai jamais vu avant ! Maintenant arrête de faire tant d'histoire au je te bâillonne et t'attache encore une fois !"

Et ainsi de suite.

Il furent rapidement habillé dans le même style de vêtements que le reste des gens portaient. Ginji était dans une robe bleu sombre, grise et décorée d'éclairs d'or un oiseau-tonnerre sans pattes déployait ses ailes le long de son dos. Kazuki était en nuance de blanc, gris et violet, avec une délicate araignée aux longues pattes trissant sa toile le long du tissu de sa tenue. Shido avait un sauvage griffon or et ocre en plein vol. Madoka était en rose, blanc et vert, un oiseau chanteur gracieux entre ses omoplates. Jûbei était en bleu, gris et noir, un loup solitaire gardant son dos.

Madoka rougi et continua d'essayé de fermer le devant de sa robe, mais cela ne faisait qu'encouragé l'autre côté à glissé le long de son bras. Shido était presque aussi rouge qu'elle, bien que son expression aurait put être faite de pierre,pendant ce temps Kazuki était tiraillé entre s'extasier devant le raffinement du tissu et souhaité quelque chose pour couvrir sa poitrine. Ginji bougeait ses bras pour voir les rubans de tissus s'agiter comme des ailes.

Maria tapa ses mains entres elles, ignorant les évidents signe d'embarras.

"Vous avez tous l'air si bien ! Je savait que c'était une bonne idée de les faire faire."

Ginji rougi, se penchant pour murmuré à Shido alors que Maria s'avançait pour aidée Madoka à maitre sa coiffe correctement.

"Je sait que je porte plus qu'Hevn quant elle se sent modeste, alors pourquoi je me sent pratiquement nu ?"

Shido jeta un coup d'œil rapide à Madoka, puis haussa les épaules.

"Sait pas, mais je ce me fait sentir comme si nous devrions porté plus."

Sirin souri alors qu'elle revenait et les forçait à mettre tous leurs coiffes et avant qu'elle ne commence à attaché des plumes dans leur cheveux et passait les pendentifs réglementaires autour de leur cous. Pour une certaine raison, les boucles augmentait l'impression du manque de couverture sur leur poitrine.

"Puisque je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'entendre votre conversation, je vais expliquer. Bien que comment quelqu'un qui traine avec l'héritier ne pourrait pas savoir..."

elle laissa trainer et haussa les épaules, souriant une nouvelle fois avec un flash de dents.

"En tout cas cette nui nous célébrons Oestre."

Ginji la regarda avec étonnement.

"On sait que c'est pâques, nous faisions une fête chez Madoka-chan."

Sirin renifla et ris.

"Pas Pâques, Oestre."

elle fit bien attention à prononcé la différence."

"Pâque est la version christianisé d'un vieux rite païen appelé Oestre, qui est la célébration du retour du monde à la vie après le froid mortel de l'hiver. Oestre est un festival de plantations, un temps ou les enfants sons célébré et ou les gens prient pour leur bénédiction ainsi que pour une bonne récolte dans l'année à venir."

En voyant l'expression sur leurs visages Sirin éclata de rire et leur tapota l'épaule.

"Allé, a quoi donc croyait tu que servait les œufs et les lapins de toute façon ?

Puis elle s'arrêta soudainement comme se souvent de pourquoi elle avait prit la parole. Maria sorti par la porte et fit signe à Sirin de suivre avec ses charges. Souriant encore plus, elle les conduisit en avant tout en continuant de parler dans un ton joyeusement morbide.

"En tout cas, les habits pour la célébration son tous fait pour 'un accès facile'. Ça ne le ferait pas pour une bénédiction d'être gâché parce que quelqu'un ne pouvait pas sortir de son costume, ne ?"

Elle rit à leurs visages rouges avant de les poussé a travers la porte, après Maria et les autres.

Ooooo

Ban fit une pause dans ses actions; les sourcils froncé alors qu'il examinait la sensation qui venait juste de lui parvenir. Il regarda par la fenêtre et jura, reconnaissant la familière tête blonde de son partenaire. Ginji l'avait suivi, avec d'autres, et Maria avait déjà mit la main sur eux.

Il secoua la tête, des plumes noires se mélangeant avec ses cheveux rebelles; il était trop tard pour y faire quoi que ce soit maintenant.

Le rituel devrait commencé dans quelques minutes. Maudite soit elle, la vieille sorcière savait probablement que cela arriverait. Ban ne savait pas vraiment à qu'elle vieille sorcière il pensait réellement., sa grand mère ou Maria, probablement les deux, mais il avait voulu gardé son sang et sa position dans la société occulte un secret au yeux des autres. Cela avait été difficile, mais il était parvenu jusque là, faisant passé les choses étranges qu'il faisait comme des effets du Jagan.

Il serait impossible d'éviter une explication après ça.

Au moins il connaissait la vrai raison pourquoi on lui avait ordonné d'assisté au cérémonies de cette nuit. Pour une quelconque raison, il était temps de révéler à Ginji quelques vérités sur lui.

Bon sang.

Ooooo

Maria les conduisit jusqu'à une clairière herbeuse à quelques minute du manoir. C'était grand et ouvert. Une butte naturelle sur l'un des côté les plus éloigné était le seul élément contrastant. Il y avait un impressionnent nombre de personnes présentes, toutes vêtus de ses robes maintenant familière. Hommes, Femmes, enfants et anciens, ce qui était vraisemblablement des famille entière se tenait avec les yeux rivé sur la colline. Maria les amena droit vers celle ci, s'arrêtant au bout de la foule et légèrement sur le côté.

Des feux de joie étaient allumé à chaque points cardinaux; le plus gros flambait tout en haut de la colline, a l'Est. La voix de Sirin expliqua calmement la signification de tout ceci, comment l'Est était la direction de laquelle venait le printemps, la terre ou la vierge s'attardait.

L'attention de Ginji fut immédiatement attiré par la longue figure silhouetté par les flammes. Les visage de Ban était dépourvu de ses lunettes coutumières, et une couronne de serpent d'argent s'enroulait dans ses cheveux. A là place de son habituelle chemise et de son jean, il était vêtu comme le reste de l'assemblé dans un ensemble noir et pourpre qui scintillait comme des écailles dans la lumière du feu. Une langue fourchu et quelques anneau du serpent dans son dos se courbait sur son épaule et sur ses côtés.

Environ un douzaine de femmes s'agenouillèrent à ses pieds avec leurs enfants dans leurs bras. Les plus vieux des enfants ne devait pas avoir plus d'un ans alors que les plus jeune avait toujours cet air qu'on les nouveau nées.

Ginji se prit à ignoré les autres alors qu'il se concentrait sur Ban. Le détenteur du Jagan fit un pas en avant et leva les bras, le mouvement gracieux accentué par les rubans tombants. Il renversa sa tête en arrière, offrant son visage au ciel de la nuit et formant des coupes avec ses mains comme pour attraper la lumière des étoiles. Tout dans ce moment et cette situation conspirait pour faire de Ban la chose la plus magnifique qu'ai jamais vu Ginji.

Il était si distrait par son soudain désir pour son attirant partenaire, qu'il ne réalisa pas que Ban avait commencé à parler. La voix du maitre du Jagan s'éleva dans un chant et il marcha neuf fois autour des femmes agenouillées et leurs enfants. Peignant une ligne entre les sourcil de chaque enfants au dernier passage grâce à un bol qu'il tenait dans ses mains. Ginji ne pouvait pas comprendre ce que disait Ban, mais cela sonnait dans son esprit comme une chanson, murmurant à son âme comme une promesse.

Les femmes se retirèrent dans la foule, leurs visages rayonnant de fierté et d'excitation. La psalmodie de Ban se transforma en quelque chose de moins structuré, plus ancien, sans mots. Ou du moins c'est ce qu'il semblait, tout mots qui auraient pu l'être furent perdu par les tons de la voix de Ban. Maria et une autre femme s'avancèrent et présentèrent à Ban deux bottes de...Ginji plissa les yeux, plante et peau ?

Ban prit une lame d'argent et s'ouvrit la paume, laissant son sang couler sur les deux bottes avant de les prendre et de les jeter dans le feu derrière lui. Mes flammes rugirent comme des bêtes en colère et doubla de volume alors que le vent souffla parmi l'assemblé, transportant l'éruption soudaine d'une fumée à l'odeur étrange dans tout les recoins du champ. Plusieurs voies se joignirent à celle de Ban alors que chaque personne dans la clairière brisèrent leur silence pour ajouté leur propre partie au chant.

Ginji pouvait voir le sang sur les mains de Ban quant son partenaire les éleva à nouveau, ondulant en rythme des centaines de voie. Ses brillant yeux bleus étaient tout deux vides et tous s'enflammèrent lorsqu'ils se posèrent sur les gens rassemblés. Les anneaux du serpent s'enroulèrent autour de la mince forme de Ban alors que Asclepios porta son regard sur les âmes rassemblé pendant un instant qui sembla duré une éternité.

Puis doucement, si subtilement que Ginji pensa d'abord qu'il était en train de l'imaginé, le son de tambours et de flutes se mêlèrent aux vocalises. Au début coordonnées, puis en suite dirigeant, les instrument entrainèrent les voies dans leur hauteurs spirituelles.

Puis la danse commença, et Ginji se retrouva avec le souffle coupé, ses yeux toujours bloqué sur son partenaire. Ban fut le dernier à bouger aux effets qu'avait la chanson, remuant alors qu'il redescendait ses bras, le fantôme du serpent disparaissant dans la mémoire. Sirin passa devant Ginji au bras de l'autre capitaine, Tanim, poussant Ginji à cligner des yeux et à chercher ses amis, remarquant qu'il semblait tous aussi étourdit que ce qu'il se sentait.

Se sentant comme s'il n'avait pas bougé depuis des lustres, Ginji retourna son regard sur Ban, uniquement pour trouvé son partenaire tourné vers lui. Des yeux marrons rencontrèrent des bleues dangereux sans la moindre crainte. Puis les yeux bleus incroyables s'adoucirent, un sourire se cachant de leur profondeur, et une main fut tendu. Ginji s'avança pour prendre cette main, constatant sans grande attention qu'il n'y avait ni signe de sang ni de blessure. Il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir car Ban l'attira dans la ronde des danseurs.

Le monde de Ginji n'était plus que sourire railleur, rire silencieux et vibrants yeux bleus.

Ooooo

Shido ne put que regarda alors que son ancien- non pas ancien, Ginji sera toujours le leader de Shido- empereur disparu dans la foule. Toujours sous le choc de ce dont il venait juste d'être témoin il ne résista pas alors que Madoka l'entraine dans la danse, voyant Kazuki faire même avec Jûbei du coin de son œil.

Apparemment Madoka avait comprit plus des explications faites par Maria et Sirin que lui, parce qu'elle se mit a rire devant ses exclamations scandalisées quant elle essaya de l'attiré plus loin sous la couvertures des arbres après plusieurs heures de danses sauvages.

"Mariage et juste un mot Shido-kun, et je veut être à toi autant que tu souhaite être mien. Pourquoi cela conterais ce que pensent les autres ? On s'aime, c'est tout ce qui compte."

"Bien parlé petite !"

Maria fit un clin d'œil à un Shido sidéré, les conduisis jusque dans le manoir et leur donna une chambre?

"Vos autres amis on déjà eu leur chambre. Il vous faut vous dépêcher si vous voulez les rattraper !"

Madoka souri et Shido sentit ses résolutions s'effriter

"Shido-kun..."

le Beast Master perdit ses forces face à la douce voix et au tendre touché, et son monde s'évapora dans un torrent de sensations.

Ooooo

Kazuki remercia le gentil vieil homme qui les avaient raccompagné lui et Jûbei jusqu'à la maison et leur avait donné une chambre inoccupé. Le tisseur se tourna pour regardé son compagnon samouraïesque avec un air prédateur.

"Maa, Jûbei-koi, allons voir si le terme 'accès facile' sied si bien à c'est vêtement tu es d'accord ?"

Jûbei s'étonna d'abord du ton de la voix de Kazuki mais sourit tout de même.

"Si tu le souhaite."

puis il attira l'homme plus petit pour un baiser.

Ooooo

La porte claqua lorsque Ginji plaqua Ban contre elle, soudant leur bouche ensemble avec empressement. C'était un miracle qu'ils soient parvenus jusqu'à la chambre, si l'on considérait le nombre de fois qu'il avaient trébuchés contre un arbre parce qu'ils étaient trop occupé à s'embrasser pour voir ou ils allaient.

Les mots de Sirin a propos d'un 'accès facile' furent justifié quant Ginji se débarrassa de tout sauf de son pantalon sans même briser le baiser. Une rapide tirée sur la ceinture de Ban et la robe glissa des bras de l'homme aux yeux bleus pour s'étaler sur le sol. La couronne serpent tomba au sol avec fracas et roula plus loin alors qu'il trouvèrent leur chemin jusqu'au lit.

Ban s'arrêta uniquement pour attrapé quelque chose d'un poche caché avant de se défaire de son pantalon et qu'il ne se tourne juste à temps pour voir Ginji faire de même. Les deux hommes était de toute évidence excités et il n'y avait pas un soupçon d'hésitation dans la façon qu'avait eu Ginji de déposé Ban sur les couvertures.

"Ban-chan..."

Ban vie la faim bestiale sur le visage de son partenaire et gémi, sa tête retombant alors que Ginji attaquait son cou avec ses dents, lèvres et langue. Le petit bruit des bijoux heurtant le mur et atterrissant au sol provoqua une distraction temporaire.

"G-ginji ! Oh..."

l'homme connu autrefois sous le nom de Raitei décida qu'il aimait ce son. Son nom s'échappant dans un mélange soufflé entre un halètement et un gémissement, et il s'empressa de trouvé un moyen de l'entendre à nouveau. Ginji était une créature physique; il s'épanouissait dans le touché. Tandis que Ban essayait toujours de trouvé un moyen de gardé les autre gens à une certaine distance, et donc les sensations que provoquaient les attentions de son partenaire en lui créaient une tempête dans son esprit.

Oui, définitivement une tempête. Une force de la nature qui ne pouvait être arrêté, retenu, ou nié; seulement accepté. Il n'y avait pas d'autre choix que de ce rendre et attendre que la furie ne s'apaise.

_'Comme si j'avais envie de me battre contre ça !'_

Ginji dévora la peau des épaules de Ban, laissant des marques rouge derrière qui serons encore là au matin. Elles étaient des signe tangible de sa possessivité écrite sur la chair de son partenaire. Cette pensée le rendis fou avec le besoin de posséder tout de son partenaire. Il dessina une ligne enflammé au centre de la poitrine de Ban, apprécia les halètements essoufflé, puis attacha sa bouche sur un téton.

Ban s'arqua sur le lit avec un cri lent alors que Ginji tira le petit bout de chair dans sa bouche, suçotant furieusement.

Des doigts se crispèrent dans ses mèches blondes et Ginji fit un sourire malgré sa bouche pleine, passant une main pour allé pincé l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'il ne se réveille. Ban se souleva contre Ginji et celui si gémi alors que les mouvements effrénés de son partenaire égrainait son contrôle.

Apparemment, Ban ressentait la même chose. Ginji cligna des yeux face au petit tube qui était pressait avec insistance dans sa main. A contre cœur, Ginji s'éloigna de la peau délectable de son partenaire et regarda ce qu'il tenait dans sa main. Des yeux marron doré s'agrandirent puis se rétrécirent alors que Ginji passait de choc à envi en moins de temps qu'un battement de cœur.

"Est ce que peut savoir pourquoi tu te ballade avec ça ?"

Ban souri et haussa les épaules autant qu'il le put, étant donné qu'il était épinglé sous Ginji.

"Un homme peut toujours espérer."

"Oh ?"

Le ton de Ginji était léger lorsqu'il pencha la tête pour ravagé la fine peau sous l'oreille de Ban. Encore, ses actions parlaient plus fort que des mots et le blond fit appel à tout son talent pour réduire son partenaire à un état de plaisir déraisonné. Ginji atteint suffisamment son but que Ban ne remarqua jamais quant il ouvrit le tube et qu'il enduit ses doigts avec le contenu.

Passant son chemin sur le torse de Ban avec un petit arrêt pour tourmenté à nouveau les tétons de l'autre homme; Ginji s'arrêta pour enfouir sa langue dans le nombril de Ban. Il adora le halètement qui en résultat et la sensation des cuisses de son partenaire se serrant autour de ses côtes. Continuant son voyage vers le sud, Ginji racla ses dents contre la délicate peau des hanches de Ban, puis pressa des baiser sur l'intérieur d'une jambe.

Faisant courir sa bouche sur le passage ou la jambe rencontre la hanche, Ginji passa le dos de son pouce sur la peau délicate derrière les bourses de Ban jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve la petite entrée.

"A-ah ! Gi-innjiii !"

Tout sourire, et semblant très proche de la personnalité de Raitei, Ginji lécha le bout du sexe de Ban

"Ahn !"

puis lorsque Ban s'arqua sur le lit une nouvelle fois il se dépêcha de glissé un doigt dans l'entrée de Ban jusqu'à la dernière articulation.

"Nngh !"

Ginji maintint son autre bras le long des hanches de Ban pour les tenir immobiles et prit le bout de l'érection de son partenaire dans sa bouche. Et il suça. Fort.

"Aahnnn !"

D'avares yeux marrons burent la vision du corps gesticulant étendu sous lui, se satisfaisant par la façon hébété avec laquelle les yeux bleus s'agrandirent avec le trop plein de sensation. Le serrement rythmé des cuisses de Ban, ses muscles interne pulsant autour de son doigt rendirent son érection douloureuse. C'était un rappel suffisent pour que Ginji bouge son doigt, assouplissant les mur. Ban gémi, profondément dans sa gorge, et Ginji prit plus de l'érection du brun dans sa bouge alors qu'il ajoutait un second doigt.

Ginji évitât avec précaution de venir trop prêt de la prostate de Ban si tôt dans le jeux, ne voulant pas qu'il se termine trop vite? Après qu'il soit parvenu à insérer trois doigts dans l'intimité de son partenaire et qu'il bouge avec plus de facilité, Ginji gratta doucement un ongle sur cette petite boule de nerfs plusieurs fois dans une rapide succession. Retirant ses doigts il s'enduisit lui même alors que Ban eu un mouvement brusque et cria dans sa prise, il positionna alors son sexe en ligne avec l'entrée agité.

"Détend toi Ban-chan...détend toi et respire."

Ginji poussa l'entrée.

"Hsst !"

Une fois passé l'anneau de muscles, Ginji s'arrêta et attendit que Ban s'y face. Le détenteur du Jagan siffla doucement, il n'était toujours pas habitué à être prit, cette fois là était seule fois depuis cette première nuit, et son souffle sortait en halètement effréné alors que ses doigts griffaient le dos du Raitei? Le blond appuyait des baiser au coins de la bouche de son partenaire alors qu'il murmurait des syllabes sans réelles signification, incapable de parvenir à plus mais ayant besoin de réconforté son amant. En sentant l'autre homme se détendre il glissa le reste du chemin avec une seule poussée.

"G-ginji..."

"Shh...tout va bien Ban-chan. Fait moi confiance, tu doit prendre de grande respirations...

"Oh mon dieu...Ginji."

Ginji embrassa tout partie de Ban qu'il pouvait atteindre, paupières, joue, clavicules, gardant ses hanches aussi immobiles que possible alors qu'il attendit à nouveau que son amant s'habitue à ce nouvel étirement. C'était difficile, son érection était retenu dans une prise de velours chaud, délicieusement étroite. Cela sembla prendre des heures avant que les douloureuses morsures des doigts s'enfonçant dans son épaule ne se calme. Puis il commença à bougé ses hanches doucement, sans vraiment s'enfoncer, juste un doux mouvement de frottement contre les murs internes de Ban.

Ban soupira, et gémi, enroulant ses bras et ses jambes autour du blond en mouvement au dessus de lui, en lui. Il ramena le visage de Ginji à lui pour collé leur bouche ensemble, puis il éleva ses hanches pour rencontré celles de Ginji.

Après cela Ginji perdis son contrôle, gagnant graduellement en vitesse jusqu'à ce que la force de ses estocades bougent le corps entier de Ban. Sentant la fin approché, Ginji passa ses bras sous les genoux de Ban, le nouvel angle lui permettant de pénétré plus profondément et plus lourdement qu'avant. Ban gémi, plaquant sa tête en arrière en contrebalançant ses mouvements pour rencontré chaque coup.

Ginji enroula une main autour de l'érection de Ban, l'agitant en rythme avec les mouvements de ses hanches. Ban se fit intenable sous lui, sifflant alors qu'il frémissait et s'arquait sur les draps. Alors le corps de Ban se courba en un arc tendu, se fléchissant loin du matelas et il cria. Le son fut perdit entre eux par un baiser lorsque Ginji plaqua leurs lèvre ensembles. Ses convulsions suffirent à poussé Ginji jusqu'au relâchement, et un violent cri qui lui était propre s'échappant au réveil de celui de Ban.

Respirant lourdement, Ginji se retira du corps de son amant avec tendresse et reposa les jambes de Ban. L'autre récupérateur semblait aux portes du sommeil, ses yeux bleus incroyables brumeux et mis-clos. Après avoir passé quelque minutes à reprendre son souffle, Ginji se leva et alla dans la salle de bain pour trouver une serviette et les nettoyer tout les deux.

Ginji embrasse le front de Ban alors qu'il remontait les couvertures sur eux, Ban s'enroula autour de lui avec un murmure incohérent. Regardant amoureusement la masse transpirantes de long piques reposant sur sa poitrine Ginji passa un bras fort autour de la taille de Ban.

"Bonne nui, Ban-chan. Je t'aime."

Il y eu un sourire sur le visage du blond alors qu'il s'en alla dormir.

Après quelque minutes de silence Ban s'appuya sur l'un de ses coudes tout en regardant son partenaire avec un regard critique mais ensommeillé.

_Foutu festival de fertilité, stupides veilles trucs officieusement._

Depuis quant se vie sexuelle était quelque chose dans laquelle de petites vielles se sentaient obligé d'intervenir ? Il aurait était aussi loin avec Ginji par ses propres moyens !

...Éventuellement...

Hn. peut être devrait il envoyé un panier de fruit à sa grand mère ou quelque chose. Juste pour dire merci.

Pour son attention, vous savez ? Non pas qu'il ait besoin d'aide. Pas du tout. Mais quant même...

c'était sympa de savoir que d'une certaine façon elle s'inquiétait de ce qui lui arrivait. Et qu'elle approuvait son choix. Maria devait être celle qui avait dit à grand mère à propos de son partenariat avec Ginji. Dons c'était la manière de la Witch Queen d'accepté Ginji comme son amant.

Il y eu une subtile sensation d'âge et d'affection maternelle, de même qu'un soupçon de fierté et d'amusement.

Ban grogna et sorti un 'occupe toi de tes affaires, veille sorcière' en direction de sa grand mère à travers le vide. Un rire, un rappelle de bien se porté et de faire attention, une bénédiction... et la présence familière s'effaça.

"Peu même pas me laissé apprécier les dernières sensations avant qu'elle ne se vante. Désagréable, vieille bonne femme..."

Ban grommela et se rapprocha du corps de son amant. Un amant, il avait vraiment Ginji comme amant maintenant...mais il y aurait quelques explications de nécessaire au matin. Il savait ça.

Ah bien. Les choses aurait probablement du arrivé à ce point tôt au tard; les évènements avaient simplement conspiré pour que ce soit plutôt tôt que tard. Ban soupira et reposa sa tête contre l'épaule de Ginji avec un bâillement.

"Je t'aime aussi, Ginji...'ême si t'es une stupide anguille..."

Ban ne remarqua pas l'éclat d'un chaleureux œil marron qui s'ouvrit et se referma, n'y la façon dont les lèvres de son amant s'étirèrent subtilement. Les chose pouvaient attendre le lendemain.

Mais c'est un compte pour une autre fois.

OWARI. Du moins jusqu'à ce que l'auteur ne ce décide à écrire la suite, ce qui peut être relativement long.

**Note importante : Comme je n'ai pas eu assez de votes pour m'aider à choisir ma prochaine fic et que je n'allait pas vous laissé sans rien, je publie don un cross over avec Sengoku Basara, histoire qui n'était réservé qu'a moi.. J'aurais tout de même besoin de savoir si cette histoire vous intéresse ou pas. Surtout n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir **


End file.
